The present invention relates to valves for inflating the tires of rubber wheels, in particular of vehicles, where the term vehicles is intended as motor vehicles, trucks, motorcycles or in general means of transport by road.
More in detail, the invention relates to a valve of snap-in type, i.e. of the type that can be associated with the metal rim of the wheel by means of snap-in elastic locking means.